A Wish come True
by HMFarmForever
Summary: A teenage girl wishes to live in her favorite video game, which magically comes true. No one believes she's from a different world, and is having trouble fitting in. But when a mystery arises, it's up to her to solve it. Will she solve the mystery intime?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Vacation Abomination **

I looked down the big slope of snow and sighed. "Mom and dad sure do plan the weirdest vacations… I mean, Alaska? Really?" I said to my friend. "Ahh… Come on Jayla! This will be fun! I know you're not a fan of heights and all, but this could still be a fun vacation!" I looked at her with my crystal blue eyes, raised my eyebrows and blinked slowly. "Kate, people have died in skiing accidents. You know, like cracking their skulls open on giant boulders." I said. Her face went green. "Really?" she asked. "Really." I said.

We went back inside our cabin and finished unpacking our bags. "Heeey!" my dad said as he came into our room. "How are you two campers doing?" he asked. "Just great dad…" I said pulling out my iPod. "Well. They're serving dinner in the dining hall in an hour." Mom said. "Okay! See you then Mr. And Mrs. Parker." Katie said cheerfully. "Thank you for inviting me, again." "You're welcome sweet heart!" Mom said. "Oh! I almost forgot! There suppose to be a blizzard tonight! So bundle up, and be inside your cabin before eight!" "Bye kids!" dad said. "Have fun!" "Like that was possible…" I thought as I listened to Hilary Duff sing "Play with Fire". And I drifted to sleep…

***

They served mountain stew and cocoa for dinner. We took a few packages of hot cocoa to our cabin to drink later, since our room had a coffee pot, mugs and a mini kitchen and fridge. "Shower's open!" Katie said once she finished taking a shower. "Thanks." I said, logging off the computer so that she could check her email too. "Computer's free." I grabbed my purple, long-sleeve pajamas and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

After I was done, I dried my reddish-blonde hair in a ponytail and brushed my teeth. _"I wish I could have brought our Wii… Then I could have played Tree of Tranquility…"_ I thought. I sighed, plugged in my iPod and tried to fell asleep. "I wish I could live in Waffle Town… With Akari and Luke and Chase… Even though Katie's here, this place is horrible… Why couldn't we have gone to the beach or something? Why can't Waffle Town be real! I wish… I wish I lived there instead…" I thought. I heard a bell ring.

I rewinded the song I was listening to, but there was so ring… I took off my head phones and looked at Katie, who's orange hair was in pigtails. "What?" she asked, staring at me with her bright green eyes. "D-Did you hear that?" I asked. "Hear what?" she asked. "T-That ringing noise." I said. "It was probably just your iPod Jay." She said.

"_Just my iPod…"_ I thought. _"No… It couldn't be…" _ I sighed and figured that it was only my imagination. I poured myself another cup of hot cocoa and read my book I had brought, Twilight. It was okay, I guess. All of my friends told me I just had to read it… but I just couldn't get into it… Harvest Moon is _**way**_ better.

I sighed again… _"Why couldn't they have made Tree of Tranquility on the DS?"_ I thought. I put down the book and opened up my "Girl's Life" Magazine. What advice do they have for bad vacations?…

Nothing… Absolutely nothing… Zilch… Nada… NOTHING! I put my magazine back in my suitcase. Why don't they ever have useful information?! I mean life's not just about boys, fashion, and make up… well… it kinda is… but that's not the point! I sighed. I bet life would be so much better in Waffle Town… So much… better…. I heard the bell ring again, but I didn't pay attention. My eyes grew heavy, and I fell asleep… in deep sleep…

**Author's Note: One of my friends asked me if I could write a story with their name in it, and I was happy to do it! I love it when people love my stories so much, that they want to be a part of them. ^.^**

**Well anyways, I hope this first chapter was good. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Dream?**

I woke feeling the warm sun on my face, and the fresh smell of cut grass… WAIT!!! CUT GRASS??? SUN??? WARMTH??? WHAT THE HECK'S GOING ON?!?! WHERE THE HECK AM I?!?!

I shot out of my sleep, and found myself in an unfamiliar place… But at the same time… It felt oddly familiar. I was in the middle of an open field of grass. I could see a small farm and field a few miles away. Behind me, there was the calming sound of the ocean. Cows, sheep and horses grazed all around me._"Is this a dream?"_ I thought.

"Hey! Hey You!" someone yelled out. _"Were they talking to me?"_ "Yeah you! What are you doing in my fields?!" they asked. Suddenly I saw who was yelling at me, like the field, she seemed both oddly familiar, but also unfamiliar. She was about 5'9 and she had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was lightly tanned, and was wearing a green shirt, an orange undershirt, and light blue shorts.

"I-I'm not really sure…" I said rubbing my head. "Huh? Are you okay?" she asked as she got closer. "I uh… I'm sorry I'm in your field… I just woke up and I was here…" I said. "Really?" she asked. "Well that seems a little unlikely… We're on an island. And there's only one way in, and one way out, and that way is blocked by a storm. No one can get here, if they tried, their boat would be turned over, and everyone would drown."

"_Wha-" _"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "T-Then how did I get here?! I was… I was in Alaska!" "Alaska? Where's that?" she asked. "Look. I majored in Geography in High-School and College. And Alaska doesn't exist!" _"It doesn't… exist?…" _I feel… faint. My stomach turned, my head throbbed, and my eyes grew heavy… And I fainted. "Hey!" she exclaimed as I fainted. "What the-? Damn…"

***

"You okay?" a voice asked. "I think she's coming back…" another said. _"Wha-?" _ I woke up and saw three faces peering down on me… They were all familiar too!!! There was that girl from the fields… A doctor… And a cute guy with a bandanna and… PURPLE HAIR?!?!

"AAAHH!!!" I screamed as I sat straight up. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" "Whoa! Calm down!" the doctor said as he made me lie back down. "It's okay…" "Who are you guys?" I asked. "I guess it's only fair that you should know the names of your dashing heroes!" the purple haired guy said. "I'm Luke, the doctor looking guy is Dr. Jin, and the cute girl over there is Akari." _"WAIT!!! JIN? LUKE? AKARI?!?! No way! This has got to be a dream!"_

"And who are you? Or do you not know that either?" Akari asked irritably. "Calm down Akari." Jin said, sensing her irritation. "She may have some Amnesia…" "No… I remember that…" I said. "My name is Jayla. I'm seventeen, and I'm from Williamsburg, New York."

They all stared at me like I was crazy. "What?!" I asked. "Well… Everything makes since… except for one thing…" I waited, hoping he wouldn't say what I thought he'd say… "New York doesn't exist…" he said._ "Doesn't… Exist?! Now I know I'm dreaming." _I slapped myself in the face, and nothing happened! _"WHAT?! I'M NOT DREAMING!!! But then that means… My wish came true…"_

I felt weak, and I fainted, and fell off the hospital bed. "Oh God! Not again!" Jin yelled. "Damn." Akari muttered. "You need some iron or something…" "Is she always like this?" Luke asked. "Apparently…" Akari muttered. Then everything went black…

**Author's Note:**

**WAFFLE TOWN EXIST?!?! WHAT? No, it can't be possible! Can it? Lol. I hope this is a good chapter! I don't know if she actually lives in Williamsburg, NY. *.* It be creepy if she did, I just randomly picked it off a map! *.- Lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A New Resident**

"Hello? Hello? Ugh… Why is this so hard?…" I heard someone say. "Who are you…really? I wonder what happened… How did you loose your memory I wonder? Ugh… Why did they make me in charge of you? I mean… I understand they have to work but…Dang…"

He touched my face, his hands were warm… "Man… Even when you sleep… you're gorgeous…" he said. He moved his hand away from my face and said, "What am I saying! I don't even know you and already… I have this feeling…" I opened my eyes to see a boy with blonde hair and purple eyes looking down on me. "Ah…" he said. "You're finally up." _"C-Chase?" _I thought. _"No way! This is insane!" _

"W-where am I?" I asked. "You're in the Sundae Inn, in Waffle Town." he said. _"Ugh… When will this dream be over?"_ "W-Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Chase. I work here at the Inn. I had just finished when they brought you here, so now I'm responsible for you…" He said, acting like he was upset, but I could tell he wasn't because of what I heard earlier.

"Here. I'll go get you some soup." he said as he got up to leave. "Don't go anywhere, or they'll have my head!" I laughed. "If you say so." I said. I laid down back in bed and tried to put everything together… _"So last night… I wished for this… and then the bell… and now… I'm living inside a video game? Or at least… A real world that the video game was based off of…"_

"Here's your soup." Chase said as he handed me the tray. Had I been thinking that long? "What were you thinking about?" he asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed. "N-Nothing…" I started. "I just can't figure out how I got here…" "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked. "Wishing I could live here…" I said, sipping my soup. _"Mmm… This is good."_ "It sounds like the Harvest Goddess granted your wish." he said. "Sounds like it…" I said. _"Could it be?"_

"Well now that that's settled, how's the soup?" he asked. "Great!" I said. "You really are a good cook!" His face grew slightly surprised, "So you've heard of me?" he asked. "Wha-?" I started to say. "I didn't even tell you that I made the soup." he said. "Well… yeah… I have heard of you…" I said. "throughyourfansinmyworld…" "What?" he asked. "Nothing…" I said. "If you say so…" he said.

***

The next day, I felt much better. _"I guess I have to get a job if I'm going to live here… The Inn can't let me stay for free forever…"_ I walked down the street and saw the bulletin board. _"Maybe there's something there…" _I thought. There was a notice, but it wasn't what I was looking for… It said, "Welcome our New Resident! Jayla! She's staying at the Sundae Inn and claims to have come here yesterday during the tsunami! Be sure to give her a warm greeting! –Mayor Hamilton"

"_I'm gonna kill that guy… He made me look like I was crazy! Now I'll never get a job!" _I thought angrily. _"What am I gonna do now?"_ "Hey! Kid!" someone called. I turned around and saw Akari. "Tough break huh? Don't get mad at him… He's not too good with words." she said. I stared at her. Was she finally being nice to me?

"Look. I'm sorry about yesterday. I just don't take too kindly to people I find sleeping on my property." she said. "To make it up to you, I'll give you a job on the farm, since Hamilton destroyed the rest of your options. How 'bout it?" "T-That sounds great!" I said. "Thanks!" "Don't mention it." she said. "But don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're new here!" "Ofcoarse not!" I said. This was great! I already had a job, now all I have to do is buy a house, and I'm set!

"You start tomorrow. Be there at 8 AM sharp!" she said as she wrote down her address and handed it to me. "Have someone show you if you can't find it. I'll give you a break if you're late tomorrow, but after that, no excuses!" she said. "See ya then!" "See ya!" I said. "Thanks again!"

I walked to the Town Hall to see how much it would cost to get a house. "Oh hi!" the lady at the counter said when I walked up. "You're the new resident aren't you? I'm Elli!" "Yes I am, but I promise you, I'm not crazy… I'm just a little confused… that's all…" I explained. "Oh it's okay! He did almost the exact same thing to me when I first moved here!" Elli said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah! Now… did you need something… er… what was your name again?" she asked. "Jayla. Jayla Parker." I said. "I'm here to buy a house." "Are you now?" a voice said from behind.

I turned around and saw a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes, He was wearing a large brown raincoat, black dress shoes, and he had an umbrella under his arm. "Sorry I'm late Elli." he said. "It's okay. I know you don't like the rain." She said. "Oh that's right… It was raining earlier… I guess I didn't notice…

"Sorry if I seemed like I was eavesdropping, but did you say you wanted a house?" he asked as he took off his wet coat and hanged it up. "That's right…" I said. "That's funny… I didn't think you were staying long. Or at least that's what I heard." He said. "Well you heard wrong." I said. "It doesn't look like there's anyway I can get back to where I came from, so I've decided to stay here." "Okay." he said. "It's none of my business anyway…" He walked up stairs and I heard a door slam.

"Don't be upset… He's always like that… He has been ever since his mom died." Elli said. "Really?" I said. _"How sad…" _ "Now. How about that house?" she said as she pulled out a form. I turned to her and began filling out the form.

**Author's Note: **

**I hope this was good. ^.^ I worked hard on it. I'm gonna hold a poll for who should court Jayla.**

**Here are the people you can vote for:**

**-Luke**

**-Chase**

**Review or send me a message to vote. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Murder**

It took them three days, but it's done. It's finally done! I don't mean to sound rude, because they built extremely fast for their small resources. I've just always wanted a new house, and now I finally have one!

I looked at my small brick house. It was one of those one roomed houses, but it was still good. It had a black roof and a brick chimney, a black front door with a small window in it, and tons of windows all around the house. On the inside, the walls were painted crème, the carpet was chocolate brown in the bedroom area, and the kitchen area had Hickory hard wood floor.

I bought all of my furniture yesterday, since I got to also choose the carpet, wall paint, and hard wood floor; and I was given some money by the Town Hall (which is something they do with all of their new residents) to buy my furniture. I got a small black couch, a small oak bookshelf, a small oak cabinet, a cute puppy calendar, a twin-sized bed, white sheets and a dark blue comforter for my bed, dark blue curtains, a small table with two chairs, a white table cloth, and a small dresser. They gave me the small oak kitchen for free, since it came with the house.

After I got my next paycheck, I'm gonna go clothes shopping! I already paid them back for the furniture loan with the last three days of pay checks, let's just say that furniture here is cheap. "Bye Akari! See you tomorrow!" I yelled as I grabbed my paycheck and ran. "Bye Short-Stack!" she said. I started running to the town, but was stopped by a large group of people crowding around the Sundae Inn.

"What's going on?" I asked someone. "We're not sure. It may be an accident but…" I listened carefully. "Shelly's been killed." They said. I felt faint, but I did not pass out. This town didn't need two people to worry about. I pushed my way through the crowd, and saw the body lying face down, shot in the back of the head.

"I think we're gonna classify this as 'accident'. People are hunting out here all the time…" one officer said. "Wait! You can't do that!" I yelled. "Why not missy?" the second one asked. "Look at the body, she's facing towards the woods, she was shot in the back of the head, which is facing away from the woods." I started. "So unless the body was turned around, there's no way that-"

"Wait, aren't you that girl who supposedly 'fell from the sky'?" the first one asked. "Maybe I did, I'm not sure, but I do know that I was voted 'Miss Junior Detective' four years in a row, in high school!" I said. "Just look!" "Hey! The crazy one's right!" the second one said. "It's Jayla. Not Crazy." Chase said, stepping forward. "I saw the whole thing when I was cleaning a table. In fact, I waved to the victim. But there was one important thing I didn't see… And that, was the killer." "Tell us exactly what you saw son." the first officer said.

"I was cleaning table 3, which is right by the window facing the street, and I saw Mrs. Shelly." he started. "She was frightened, and out of breath, she tried to tell me something, but she was shot before she could." He covered his face with his hand. "I should have known she was in trouble… She's usually so calm and collective…" "It's not your fault." I whispered comfortingly. "Thanks… But you're wrong…" he said.

"So we know that she was murdered, but… who was it?" the second officer asked looking at his notes. "Did she have any enemies?" I asked. "No." Candace said weakly from behind. "I-It's strange… She was friends with everyone." She sniffed. "I don't know what kind of monster would do this…" "It's okay mam." the first officer said. "There's nothing we can do now, but we need to clear the area. EVERYONE GO HOME!" he yelled so that everyone could here him. "Hey Chase." the second officer said. "Go ahead and take the rest of the day off. We'll talk to your boss." "Thanks, but I'm fine really." Chase said. "Well take the day off anyway, go hangout with your girlfriend or something." he said.

Before Chase could say anything else, the officer left. "Oh well… Looks like I have the day off…" he said irritably. "Do you not like having a break?" I asked. I mean I understand dedication to work, but after witnessing a murder, you need a break… "Heh. I guess I just don't know how to… I'm pretty consumed in my work, I mean, you can't just stop cooking can you?" he said.

"I guess not… But you should try anyways. Go to the beach or something. "I guess I could. Hey, what do you think he meant by girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend. Was he was referring to…" he looked at me and then shrugged and said, "Ah never mind! Later!" "Bye…" I said. I began walking to the cloth store, Candace has a lot on her plate now… with her grandmother gone… I bet she could use some help…

"I already told you no! Now leave me alone! I have lots of work to do!" I heard her scream. I hid behind a bush beside the shop, who was she talking to? I could see her with someone… but I couldn't see his face…

Author's Note:

Maybe murder's a little too dramatic… But I couldn't help it!!! I love murder mysteries!!! MWAHAHA!!! I'm evil killing an old lady like that!!!! Lol. Sorry… I watch too much Monk, and I read WAY too much manga! So it's hard not being dramatic!

**Here are the polls ****so far****: (remember, Akari will end up with who ever get's 2****nd****!)**

**Chase: 1**

**Luke: 1**

**I might take Gill out… I don't think He'll win…**

**I'm one of the only Gill fans… *Erases Gill***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: First Clues**

"Ahh come on Candace! I did this for _us_…" the man said. His voice sounded familiar…. "NO! Get away from me!" she screamed. "I don't want anything to do with you! I never did! NOW GET!!!" _Wow. I never heard her talk like that… to anyone…_

"Wait!" he yelled. He pulled her in and kissed her. I suddenly felt awkward for watching this… "What are you doing?" someone asked from behind.

I turned around and saw Gill standing over me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "Shh!!!" I said putting my finger over my lips. cANDACE pushed the man away. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU FREAK!!!" she screamed. Gill whistled lowly. "Wow. She must be steamed." The man grabbed her arm when she tried to leave, "You're not gonna go tell the cops are you?" he asked. "Of coarse I am!" she screamed. "NOW GET LOST!!!" "Wait… that voice sounds like-" Gill started. "Sh!"

She tried to pull her arm free, but his grip tightened. He pulled out a silver gun and put it to her heart. "Now. Now. Let's not be too drastic." he said. "If you think I'm scared of you, you're wrong!" she screamed as she jerked her arm free and walked away. He laughed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said. She ignored him and kept walking. "That is… If you want to see your sister again…" Candace stopped.

"Tell the cops. And your sister's dead." he said. She bit her lip. "I think we both know what you'll do." he smirked. "Good day." She watched him leave, and she banged her head against the side of _her_ shop. "What am I going o do?" she said to herself. I waited 'till she went into the shop, before emerging from the bushes. "I gotta go Gill." I said. "See ya around!" "Wait! Ja-"

I walked into the shop and found Candace crying. She looked up and saw me, "Oh… I'm sorry Jayla…" she said. Candace was the only one who believed I came from another world, so naturally, we were good friends. "Are you okay Can?" I asked, acting like I didn't see the previous events. "Y-Yeah… I'm just a little overwhelmed I guess…" she said, drying her tears.

"Hey." I started. "How 'bout I help you out around here." "R-Really?" she asked, drying up her tears. "Sure. I'm usually off by noon, so I could help you out around here if you like." I suggested. "I'd love that! Thanks Jay!" she said as she gave me a big hug. "Now first, let's go get you some lunch. I'm sure you're starved." Just as I said that, her stomach growled. "Hehe." she laughed. So I treated her to lunch at the Sundae Inn.

***

"Thank you. Have a nice day." I said to the last customer of the day. I turned the open sign off and turned to Candace. "Finally closed." She said, looking up from her sowing machine. "Yeah." I said. I remembered what that man had said about Luna, and asked, "Hey where's your sister? I haven't seen her around in a while." "She's uh… out of town… at a fashion show…" Candace said. "She's coming back tomorrow…" "Really?" I asked. I looked outside at the dark sky. _Did the man know that?_

Candace handed me a sack and said, "I hope you'll except this as your pay for today." "No! It's okay! I don't need to get paid today!" I tried to hand her back the sack, but she pushed it back and said, "Please?" I sighed and said, "Okay." I opened the bag and saw a whole bunch of cute clothes! "Thank you so much!!!" I squealed as I gave her a hug. "Heh. You're welcome Jayla." she said. "How 'bout we have dinner at my place tonight?" I asked. I need to ask her who that man was… "Uh… Sure I guess…" she said. We walked to my house, and I made us pizza for dinner.

"Thanks for dinner Jayla. But I should be getting home…" she said after we ate. "Wait!" I said as I grabbed her arm. "I need to ask you something important." She sat back down. "Who were you talking to today outside of the shop?" I asked. She turned pale. "I-I can't tell you." she stuttered. She tried to leave, but I grabbed her arm. "You're safe. It's okay. You have to tell me." I said. She looked around and took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll tell you. It was-" But before she could say anything, the lights went out. Candace screamed. And when the lights came back on, she was gone…

**Author's Note:**

**Polls ****so far****: (please send me a message or post a review to vote)**

**Chase: 2**

**Luke: 1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Suspects**

_W-What… just happened?…_

***

"Hey everybody!" Luna said as she walked off the boat. "I'm baaaack!!! Did ya miss me?" Gill walked up. "Well some of us did." he said dryly. "My father would have been here to greet you, but he was up all night last night working on your grandmother's case." "What?! No welcome back? No 'I missed you'?!" she screamed. Gill rolled his eyes, "Welcome back. We missed you." he said dryly. "Thank you!" she said sassily. "Now? What was that about grandmother?" "She's been murdered." he said.

Her eyes widened. "Really?!" she exclaimed. "And your sister's missing." Luna dropped her bags. "WHAT?!?! CANDACE IS MISSING?!" she exclaimed. "Oh My God! Oh my God! We have to find her!" I grabbed her, in fear that she may run and said, "We think the man who murdered your grandmother took her, and that they may kill her if we try to find her." "But Candace…"she cried. "I know. I know." I said. "And we're trying our best to find her." "I think I'm gonna go home now…" Luna sniffed.

"Hey everyone!" someone said from behind. "Did I miss anything?" I turned around and saw Julius, wearing an exotic looking outfit. "Hey Julius." Gill said. "Where have you been?" "Can't you tell?" Julius asked as he modeled off his outfit. "I've been working on this!" "Er… It's uh… nice…" Gill said. "Why thank you!" Julius said. "Now what's all this commotion? I heard there was a murder or something." "Yes." Gill said. "Shelly was murdered." "WHAT! No! Not Shelly!" Julius exclaimed.

"Why would anyone want to kill Shelly?" he asked. "We're not sure yet." Gill said, he walked up to Julius and looked him straight in the eyes and said. "But whatever monster did this, I can promise you. Once we find him or her, they'll wish they had never been born." Julius smiled and said, "Well I'm glad you're on the case!" Julius looked over at me and said, "Well who's this I don't believe we've ever met before! I'm Julius!" "Jayla." I said as he kissed my hand.

"Julius." Gill said. Julius looked up. "The killer took Candace too." "NOT CANDACE!!! Why would they take her?!" Julius exclaimed. "I'm not sure. But I think she might of known who the killer was… And I'm pretty sure I know too…" Gill said. "But I still need the proof." "Well I'm gonna go make sure Luna's okay… I still can't believe they took her…" Julius said. He slowly dragged himself away. "Jayla." Gill said once Julius had left. "I need to talk to you about something important. You busy tonight?" "No. I'm free." I said. "Meet ya at the Sundae Inn at around… seven?" he asked. "See ya then!" I said.

I decided to take a walk, so I headed for the forest. I was walking past the Ganache Mines, when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Luke, running towards me. When he got to me, he was out of breath. "Hey…" he panted. "You okay?" "What?" I asked. "Are you okay? I heard about the incident last night and I wanted to make sure you were alright." "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Just a bit shaken, that's all." "That's good." Luke said, as he put his hands in his pockets.

We walked for a few minutes, then Luke said, "So I hear you and Gill are working on Shelly's case together." "Yeah…" I said. _"I'v never thought of it that way..." _ "So have you found any evidence yet?" he asked. "No, not yet." I said. "Julius seemed pretty upset." "Was he?" Luke asked. "He seemed happy this morning. But I guess he was just excited about his new outfit. Hey! Did you know the fabrics ha used are almost impossible to get a hold of?" "Really…" I said. "Interesting…"

Luke walked me home, and I invited him to stay for lunch. "No thanks. I'm supposed to be meeting Akari in an hour at Alan's tree." he said. "So I gotta split! See ya later though!" "See ya!" I said as I waved good-bye. I went back inside and made myself a sandwich and thought over the case. _"Shelly's distressed, murdered infront of the Sundae Inn. Then Candace is threatened, and kidnapped… And Julius' fabrics are rare… What could this mean? I wonder…" _There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. The door opened and I couldn't believe what I saw!

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't updated recently! I've been really busy… I hope this chapter is worth it though. Here are the recent polls:**

**Luke: 2**

**Chase: 4**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**

**Jayla is living on the beachfront Farm (one closest to the beach.)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Final Piece**

Chase stumbled in and fainted. I quickly caught him, and laid him down on the bed. He was covered in seaweed and he was soaking wet. He looked like he had just been dragged out of the ocean. I started some soup and put a large blanket on him to try and warm him up. "What happened to you?" I whispered.

He woke up about an hour later, but he was still sort of asleep. "J-Jayla? What happened?" he asked. "You passed out." I said. "I-It was so horrible…" Chase said. "He…" "Sh…" I said. "Don't talk yet. You need to get warm." I handed him a bowl of soup and he quickly ate it up. "Thanks." he said. "No problem" I said. He laughed weakly. "It seems like not to long ago I was taking care of you like this." he said.

I got him a cup of hot tea, and waited for him to be ready to talk. "It all happened so fast…" he said once he had finished hot tea. "I was walking on the beach, and then someone grabbed me from behind, stuffed a handkerchief in my mouth and blindfolded me. Then the tied my hands to a weight, and took me out to the ocean on a boat and dumped me into the ocean."

"What?! Who would do that to you?!" I asked. "I have a feeling it has something to do with this case." He said, looking down at his cup. He coughed. "You okay?" I asked. "Fine." he said. "How did you get back?" I asked. He laughed. "I got lucky. Whoever tied my hands to that weight didn't tie the not tight enough, the rope came loose and I was able to swim free." he said. _"Really lucky…"_ I thought.

Chase coughed again. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked. "Y-Yeah" he coughed. "I'm fine." "You can stay here for the night if you want." Chase's eyes grew wide and he blushed. I blushed too and yelled, "I-I didn't mean it like that!" He wiped the sweat from his forehead. "S-Sorry." he said.

I let Chase use the shower and washed his clothes. "Thanks again." he said. "No problem." I said smiling as I handed him a container of leftover soup. He smiled and took the soup and went to the door. "Oh one more thing." he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black handkerchief. An initial on the corner of the handkerchief read: _J._ _"J…"_ I thought to myself. _"Who's J?"_

***

I was helping Akari dig up potatoes the next day. "Thanks again for giving me this job." I said. "Don't mention it." Akari said. "Hey… I'm sorry about the other day." I thought for a minute, then realized she was meaning the day we met. "You're still upset about that? Forget it. We all have our bad days."

"No." Akari said as she pulled out another potato. "I should at least explain why I was like that… You deserve to know." I sighed. "If you insist." I said. She started working on another potato, and started her story. "Well my brother… Kevin, use to work at a sail gate in Yucanda, a small island not far from here. He would check through the cargo before someone could leave. The island is famous for it's rare fabrics and fruits. Some of them aren't allowed outside the border, I'm not sure why but, they aren't. And people try to steal stuff all the time."

"Well the week before you came, he found someone leaving with illegal cargo." she continued. "He called for the captain, and the man…shot him and escaped…" She looked down and stopped working. A tear fell from her eye. She wiped it away and said, "He was the only family I had left… Our parents died when we were young and our Great Aunt had to take us in… But then, she died too… I had just gotten the letter about it that morning that you arrived… So I was really upset… I reacted wrongly and I'm sorry…" She wiped another tear out of her eye.

"It's okay." I said as I gave her a hug. "Who would kill an officer just to get some rare fruits and fabrics?" she said. "Wait!" I exclaimed. "Did you say rare fabrics?!" She nodded. "Yeah." She said. "Why?"

Suddenly all of the clues came back to me. They all began fitting together. Akari had given me the missing link…I looked up at her and said, "I just solved the case!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**WHO IS IT?! WHO COULD IT BE?! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! Lol. ^.^**

**I'm pretty sure most of you know who the killer is already. Sorry I couldn't make it harder to solve… This is one of my first murder mysteries so… **

**The next chapter will be how she solved it. ^.^ I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Polls: (Closed)**

**Luke: 3**

**Chase: 4**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Trapped**

"What's going on here?" Julius asked as he walked into the town hall. "Jayla just solved the case!" Maya said. "And she's about to tell us who the murderer is!" "Really?" Julius asked. "Well this should be quite interesting…" "Ladies and Gentlemen!" Mayor Hamilton said out loud a few minutes later. "May I please have your attention?!" Everyone quieted down. "Jayla will now tell us who killed Shelly, tried to kill Chase, and who kidnapped my son and Candace!" _"The murderer had kidnapped Gill too?"_ I thought. _"It doesn't surprise me."_

"Well, as you all know, Shelly was killed just a few weeks ago, and we thought it was about her, but it wasn't. It was all about rare Yucandian fabrics. Here's what happened…" I started. "About a month ago, two weeks before Shelly's death, someone was trying to leave the border of Yucanda, with some of their rare fabrics. Which are illegal anywhere outside the border. A young guard, Akari's brother Kevin, was searching through the ship's cargo when he found them. He called for backup, but was killed and thrown into the sea." I saw Akari shed a tear, and then went back to telling what happened.

"Well, this criminal was planning to marry Shelly's granddaughter Candace, and she knew that. Like I said, it was never about Shelly, she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time." I explained. "Se saw them unloading the cargo when she was out on her early morning stroll, and since she's an expert in clothes, she knew that they were rare Yucandian fabrics, and that they were illegally brought here. She knew her granddaughter was planning to marry the man who did this, and didn't want her to get involved with him. So she ran to warn her. Candace, at this time, was at the church, and Shelly didn't know that, so she ran to the house."

"He must of saw her, so he went running after her with his gun. The same gun he had used to kill Kevin. She ran like mad to the house, but it was locked! So she began to run to every store, but couldn't get anyone's attention. Eventually, she ran to the Sundae Inn, and saw Chase. She knew she wasn't going to make it, she was far to old to run from this athletic, young man. So she tried to tell Chase what happened, she didn't have a moment to spare. But before she could get anything out, he shot her. The murderer, I mean."

"Why did he kidnap Candace then?" someone asked. "After he had killed Shelly, he knew there was nothing in the way of stealing Candace as his bride. So he ran and found her and told her everything. She threatened t turn him in, but he said he would kill her sister, so she panicked." I said. "She promised that she wouldn't tell, but he didn't believe her. So he followed her, and kidnapped her before she could tell me."

"After he did so, he remembered that Chase had testified as a witness, and was afraid he had seen too much. So he kidnapped him, and tried to kill him. Luckily, he didn't succeed." I said as I smiled at Chase. "He was ready to take off and he remembered something. Gill had seemed mighty suspicious of him. And that he knew something he wasn't telling. So he kidnapped him too. He figured he could kill him and dump him overboard, the same way he did Kevin." "So who is the murderer?" someone else asked. "The murderer" I said with a smile. "Is _Julius_."

***

"G-Gill?" Candace asked. "Yes?" Gill said. "W-What do you think he's going to d-do to us?" she asked. "He'll probably kill me…" Gill said as he pulled the rope with his teeth again. "You'll be safe though. He loves you." Candace started to cry. Gill wiped her tears away with his hand. "Hey don't cry now." he said softly. "We'll get out of here. I promise." She smiled and held his hand to her face. "Don't leave me with him…" she cried. "I won't. I promise." Gill said. "He'd have better luck killing the goddess than he would me."

Candace smiled and let go of his hand, and Gill continued to try and break free. "Hey!" he said after a few minutes. "I think I loosened it a little!" "Shhh!" Candace warned. "I think he's still doing inventory upstairs. Gill nodded and continued working even harder. Half an hour later, his hands were free! He untied Candace's hands and they both untied their feet.

Gill looked around for a weapon, and saw a loose pipe near the stairs. "Come on Candace!" He whispered. "Let's get out of here!" She nodded and followed behind him up the stairs. Gill had one arm out to protect her, and the other holding the pipe firmly. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her. They continued walking up the stairs, and when they got to the door at the top, it opened and a bright light blinded them.

***

"Where's your proof?" Julius asked. I smiled. "You're clothes." I said. "Luna should be able to tell us if it's real Yucandian fabric." Luna looked hard at Julius' clothes, smelt, then touched the fabric and said. "It's Ferocia!" she exclaimed. "The rarest of all Yucandian fabrics." Julius laughed. "Is that it?" he asked.

"Nope." I said smiling again. "The bullet, you used the same gun for both the robbery, and the chase. So we can match them up." Julius smiled. "Darling, that still doesn't prove anything." he said. That could have been anyone's gun." "True." I said. "But how many people know anything about Yucandian fabrics, and are in love with Candace?"

"Also." I said. "The handkerchief with the initial _J_." He laughed. "You can't be serious!" "I am." I said. "Darling, there are many people with a _J_ name. Even you." He said. "But like I said before, you're the only one who has a _J_ name, and is in love with Candace." He laughed. "Alright you caught me! But what does it matter? You still don't know where your little friends are." he asked. "Actually, I do." I said. "They're on your private boat. The same boat you used to sneak out of Yucanda."

He clapped. "Bravo Jayla. I must say, I am impressed." He said. "But I'll only take you there if you come alone." HELL NO!!!" Luna cried. "If she's going, I'm going!" "Fine. Fine. Have it you're way. But no more exceptions." He walked us to his hidden, private boat. Which was actually, kinda nice. "They're down there." He said pointing to the door. "Tied up below deck." "Let's go get them!!!" Luna exclaimed, grabbing my hand and brushing past Julius. "Wait I-" But it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

**Well I hope this was good. I spent forever on it… **_**What's going to happen to Luna, Jayla, Gill, and Candace?**_** Well sadly, since this is my first murder mystery, I didn't make it that hard to figure out.**

**Poll: **_**(poll closed)**_

**-Chase: 4**

**-Luke: 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Heart Breaker **

The light blinded Gill and Candace, and Gill prepared himself for a fight. Gill squinted, this wasn't Julius… "CANDACE!!!!" a small voice yelled. "Luna!!!" Candace exclaimed, pushing past Gill to hug her sister. "Gill!" Jayla exclaimed. "Candace! You guys are safe!!!" Jayla hugged Gill and he blushed. "For now." He said glaring at Julius. "Yeah, yeah." Julius said. "The rest of the fabrics are below deck. Go and get them if you want." Luna grabbed Candace, and Jayla grabbed Gill and we ran down the stairs. "WAIT!!!" Gill and Candace yelled, but it was too late. They heard the door shut and lock above.

"Stupid Jayla." Julius muttered. There was a banging on the door. "They'll come and find us and you'll be in even more trouble!!!" Luna yelled. "Heh. You know nothing about crime, do you darling?" Julius laughed. "You four are my hostages, if they try and attack me, I can use one of you to get away. They'd never touch even a hair on my head if I had one of you in my clutches."

"So which one of us is it going to be?" Jayla asked. "You can't possible consider to keep all of us." "Well Luna is out of the picture…" Julius considered as he started the boat. "Maybe Candace…" "OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!" Gill yelled. Julius laughed. "You're right, you two seemed to have fallen for each other." he said. "So it looks like Jayla's going to be my hostage…"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Jayla exclaimed. "Well I wouldn't keep a boy. What's the fun in that?" Julius said. Jayla's face went green, knowing what he had in mind. "B-but I'm the one who turned you in!!!" she exclaimed. "Yes…. That's exactly why you're the one." Julius said, licking his lips. "Well… You'll understand later…" Jayla swallowed hard. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life on an island with _that _creep!

***

Chase checked his watch. _"They should've been back by now…" _he thought. _"Where are you Jayla?" _ Chase, like the rest of town, was waiting outside the town hall for Jayla and Luna's return. _"I need to check on them…" _he thought. _"But the mayor won't let me…" _Chase thought up a plan quickly. "I'm gonna go check in on Akari's animals." he said. "Thanks Chase." Akari said.

Chase ran to Akari's farm and quickly peeked in, so that he wasn't completely lieing. And then he ran to the beach, hiding behind a bush, and saw Julius lock the door leading to the lower deck. _"Jayla!!!"_ he thought to himself. He quickly spang into action, and jumped up on the back of the boat.

"_So it looks like Jayla's going to be my hostage…"_ Julius said. _"NO WAY!!! NO HOW!!!"_ Chase thought. Chase climbed around to the front of the boat, and hid behind the wheel. "You'll understand later…" Julius said, turning around. "Though it doesn't matter if you do or don't, what matters is that you're mine…" "NOT ON MY WATCH CREEP!!!" Chase yelled as he jumped out of hiding and punched Julius in the face.

***

"Did you hear something?" I asked. "That sorta sounded like…Chase." I felt my heart skip a beat. _"Was it Chase?! Had he come to rescue us?!" _There was a loud racket out side, and five minutes later, we heard the door unlock. And Chase opened the door!!! "CHASE!!!" I exclaimed, hugging him. "You saved us!!!" He blushed, "I guess I did." he laughed.

"Looks like Julius got what was coming for him!" Luna laughed, seeing Julius passed out on the ground. We all saw, and laughed too. Then we walked back to the town hall, Chase carrying Julius. We explained the whole story to the mayor and the police. "So you didn't check in on my animals?!?!" Akari asked angrily. "No! No! I did! And they were all doing great!" Chase said. "We all laughed and watched the police take Julius away.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell everyone that me and Luke's wedding is tomorrow! And you all invited!!!" Akari said happily. I was glad to see she was in better spirits.

"G-Gill and I are getting married n-next week…" Candace whispered. "Great!" Chase said, putting his arm around me. "We'll be there!"

**BUT THAT'S NOT THE END!!!**

***

I leaned my head on Chase's shoulder and looked out to the evening sky. It had been a month since the case had been solved, and everything was good. After everyone had left, Chase asked me if I would go out with him. And I had said, "How could I resist?" Tonight, we were having a picnic on Mount Gelato, under the stars.

Chase kissed me and looked up at the stars. "It really is beautiful tonight." he said. I sighed. "It is…." Chase pulled me closer and I felt my heart skip a few beats. I loved him, and I knew I loved him. But I was still afraid that this was all still a dream, so I didn't want to disappoint myself. I wasn't going to fall in love with a dream…

***

My throat grew dry, and I goose-bumps. My heart seemed to beat faster. And I knew I was in love. But how was I supposed to prove that to her? I fed her a chocolate covered strawberry and she fed me one. I pulled her closer to me, and kissed her. I love Jayla, with all of my heart. I would do anything for her. **ANYTHING. **I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a blue feather. Tonight, I was going to prove it.

***

"Isn't this the best?" he asked. "Yeah." I said. "It's like a dream, and I wish I'd never wake up. Chase turned to me and said. "Me too." And then he kissed me passionately, more so than he ever had before. "Oh Chase…" I said once it was over. "Jayla…" he said. "I think I… I think I'm in love with you…" I smiled. "I love you too."

I went to kiss him again, but a bright light blinded me. I felt Chase's hand slip out of mine, and I was lifted into the air. "Jayla? Jayla! NO!" he screamed. "Chase!" I said reaching for him. But it was too late. "Chaaaaaaaaaase!!!" I screamed. "Jaylaaaaaaaaa!!!" he cried. "Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!!!" I yelled.

_No… No… I knew it was too good to be true…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Back on Earth…**

_"Jayla…Jayla…Jayla…"_

I opened my eyes and saw my mom, dad, and Kate sitting over me. "Oh thank God you're alright!!!" my mother exclaimed as she threw her arms around me. "W-what?!" I asked. "Why wouldn't I be?" "You were out cold for 24 hours." my dad said, hugging me. _"So it was all a dream…"_ I thought. "We even called for a service man to come and take us to the closest hospital!" Kate said. "He should be here any minute now." Dad said.

"Um… Excuse me?" someone said. "Someone called for a cart-mobile?" "Oh yes." my mom said. "We're good now. She was just exhausted." "Well that's good." he said. "Thank you er… Chase." Kate said, reading his nametag. My heart skipped a beat and I jumped out of bed.

I nearly fainted when I saw him. "I-is it really you?" I asked. He winked at me and said. "You wouldn't think I'd leave ya hanging, now do you?" I smiled. "I guess not." I said. "Do you two… know each other?" my dad asked. "Yes." Chase said, smiling at me. "We met when I was solving a case a long time ago." I said. "Oh really!" Kate said. "Maybe we can all go to the Café and catch up!" mom said.

I smiled. "That be great." I said. Chase grabbed my hand, "Shall we?" "We shall." I said. "Their so cute together!" my mom whispered to dad. Chase helped me into the cart, and then got in the front and started it. When we got to the Café, Chase said that he normally worked in the food area, but he had had a feeling that he would be needed in customer service.

Once we finished, Chase asked if he could take me skiing. "Well I'm not sure… Jayla doesn't really like skiing…" mom said. "No mom! It's cool." I said. "Oh. Okay then." Mom said. They left, on another service cart, and Chase took me up to Mount McKinley, and made a small fire. "Just like old times, huh?" he asked. I kissed him and said. "Just like old times."

We kissed a few more times and he said, "Oh I nearly forgot!" He pulled out a blue feather and gave it to me. "I was going to give it to you Mount Gelato, but you had to bail on me last second." He joked. "Oh Chase!" I said. Blushing. "Does this mean?" "Yes Jayla." He said. I kissed him passionately. "You really are the best, you know that?" I said. He shrugged, "Well… not as good as you." I kissed him again.

_This… was a wish come true._

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry that this chapter was so short, but there really isn't much left to tell. ^.^ I didn't really like Chase when I started this, but about ½ way through, I fell in love. XD I sound pretty pathetic huh? Well this story was dedicated to my friend Jayla, who really wanted me to write a story with her in it. ^.^ I hoped you liked it! And that it wasn't too corny for you. Glad I could finish this story before my trip! ^.^ Obviously, Chase won.**


End file.
